Apology Accepted?
by SimonSeville19
Summary: Alvin has played a prank on Eleanor, and the only way she will forgive him is a date... what happens when he dives in too deep? Read and Review. Finished with a sequel on the way!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this oneshot is my first! Please be gentle, but in the same instance, that doesn't mean you can't review!**

"Simon! Open this door so I can kill Alvin!" Eleanor's voice passed through the door and into Alvin's ears. Simon walked to the door and Alvin tackled him to the floor.

"Simon, you can't open that door, if you do Eleanor's going to kill me." Alvin pleaded, putting his hands together in the usual praying stance. Simon rolled his eyes.

"What did you do to Eleanor this time Alvin?" Simon asked as he stood up.

"Nothing that was supposed to happen to her, it was supposed to happen to Brittany." Alvin explained. Simon rolled his eyes again. He stood up and went to the door. Alvin quickly ducked behind the couch, fearing for his life. Alvin couldn't see what was going on but heard Simon open the door.

"Hello Eleanor, is there something I can help you with?" Simon asked, Alvin curled up into a ball behind the couch. _I'm dead!_ He thought as he lay in the fetal position,

"As a matter of fact there is, Simon do you know how to get gum out of your hair without cutting the hair?" Eleanor asked, pleading. Alvin heard footsteps heading toward the kitchen. He laid completely still hoping that he wouldn't be seen. He heard Simon open the fridge and take out ice cubes. Alvin slowly slid over to the opening between the living room and kitchen. He poked his head inside the room and saw Eleanor sitting in a chair as Simon helped attempt to get the um out of her hair.

"Alvin!" Eleanor spat. Alvin entered the doorway.

"Oh, umm hello Eleanor. I'm sorry about the gum." Alvin said. He smiled and scratched the back of his head. Eleanor crossed her arms and as soon as Simon untangled the gum she stood up. "Eleanor wait!" She stopped but didn't turn around. "Look, I'm truly sorry about today. Look how can I make it up to you? Do you want me to take you to the mall and buy something?" Eleanor laughed sarcastically.

"I'm not Brittany Alvin; you can't win me over with some cheap jewelry or a dress." Eleanor said. Alvin thought for a moment.

"How about I take you out to a nice restaurant? It's the least I can do, please Ellie?" Alvin asked, pleading. Eleanor crossed her arms and gave him a smug look; she tapped her foot on the ground in thought.

"Fine, be at my house tomorrow night at six o'clock. And please…" Eleanor smiled and her cheeks tinted a soft pink. "Wear something nice." Eleanor turned and walked out of sight. Alvin smiled. _Yeah, I got off the hook easy with that… wait… I have a date with Eleanor Miller! What have I done?! _Alvin thought to himself.

"Simon! Simon!" Alvin screamed running into the house.

*********

Alvin pulled his car up to the front of the house. He sighed and straightened his hair with his hand. He brushed off his suit and got out of the car and headed for the house. He walked rather slowly and tried wasting time, until he realized that he was already standing in from of the door. He took a deep breath and knocked. He whistled and looked around, Eleanor opened the door and Alvin tried not to let his jaw hit the ground. Eleanor was in a full length emerald green dress, a shawl draped over her shoulders. She was dolled up with makeup and her hair was left down with curls toward the bottom.

"You made it on time. That's a first I think." Eleanor joked. She grabbed a small green purse and hung it on her shoulder. Alvin saw Brittany come down the stairs in a super plushy pink bath robe, Brittany looked up, she had a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Who is it Ellie?" She asked her mouth full of ice cream. Brittany obviously hadn't taken any notice of Eleanor's dress. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"None of your business Brittany." Alvin said over Eleanor's shoulder as he pulled her out of the house and led her to his car. He opened the door and let Eleanor sit in the passenger's seat.

"Thank you." Eleanor said, a blushed crept over her over her face and Alvin saw that she was trying to hide a giggle and rolled his eyes. He hopped into the driver's seat and looked at her.

"So, where are we off to?" Alvin asked

"How about that French restaurant in town?" Eleanor suggested. Alvin shrugged.

"Alright, but don't expect me to be able to pronounce anything." Alvin explained. "I have a D in French." Eleanor giggled and patted his leg. Alvin's eyes widen, but then he shook his head and started to speed down the road.

***********

"Finally, I'm glad they got us a table." Eleanor said. She blew a strand of hair out of her face. Alvin smiled. "Alvin, there's a reason I agreed to this." She said, not looking at him. Alvin was confused.

"Have you always wanted me to take you out to eat?" Alvin asked confused.

"No, you idiot." Said Eleanor, obviously nervous and annoyed. "Alvin, have you not noticed lately?" She asked him.

"I guess not, umm… what am I supposed to be noticing?" Alvin asked confused. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"All the pranks you've been pulling on Brittany… I've been the true victim of them." Eleanor explained

"Look, I said I was sorry." Alvin pleaded again.

"No, Alvin, I've been doing it on purpose." Eleanor explained. Alvin looked at her confused.

"Why would you do that?" he asked her, the waiter had come and Alvin just had her order for him.

"Well, I saw how every time you did something like that; Brittany got to spend a little time with you because you were apologizing to her." Eleanor confessed. She looked away from him. Alvin's jaw dropped as he looked at her. A blush crossed his cheeks. He hid this as the food came. He picked at his food for a while, while Eleanor chewed on her salad.

"Look, this place is boring, let's get out of here." Alvin said, calling for the waiter. Eleanor blushed and grabbed her purse as Alvin grabbed her by the wrist and led her out of the restaurant.

**************

"Alvin, this place is beautiful." Eleanor said, staring at the stars. Alvin brought her to the one place he could think of, it was a cliff overlooking the city.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Alvin, he stretched one arm and laid it over Eleanor's shoulder. Eleanor looked up into his eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Alvin…" Eleanor said. Alvin looked down at her.

"Yes Eleanor?" he asked.

"Can we go somewhere that I can slip into something more… comfortable?" Eleanor said, using a seductive tone, she ran her finger down his chest. Alvin gasped in pleasure and nodded. He made her sit up in her seat and drove off into the night.

**************

Alvin jingled his keys in the front door and slowly opened it, he made sure that no one was still up and led Eleanor inside. Alvin smiled and quietly led her upstairs. Once in his room, Eleanor grabbed some of his clothes and jumped in his closet, Alvin raised his eyebrow and then smiled when she came back out taking out her earrings. He smiled more when he realized that she had put his clothes on. She walked over and sat on his bed. Alvin quickly took his clothes off right in front of her and simply put on a pair of sleep shorts. He walked over and sat beside her.

Eleanor blushed and giggled. He smiled and pushed a lock of hair out of her face, putting it behind her ear. "Alvin, i… i… I love you." Eleanor confessed. Alvin smiled, instead of replying, he pulled her in close to him. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he pulled her in tightly and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled, she gave him a kiss back. Alvin didn't want to go further, but didn't protest when Eleanor pushed him onto his back, following and kissing him again. She climbed on top of him and started taking her shirt off. Alvin chuckled and she stopped to look at him.

"Apology accepted I guess?" He asked her, she giggled and kissed him again after throwing her shirt on the ground.

**A/N: Well, that's my first oneshot. I'm calling it a one shot, I feel like I want to add to it, but in the same instance I don't. IDK what do you guys wanna see, Review and let me know!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, people have been telling me that they want this story to be continued… So, I guess we'll give Alvinor another chapter! So, keep the kind words coming with your nice, nice reviews.**

**Apology Accepted?**

**Chapter 2**

Alvin smiled as he opened his eyes. He looked down to see Eleanor looking up at him, there was a smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear. Alvin looked at her. "What're you smiling at?" he asked her. She giggled and kissed his chin.

"Nothing, I was just remembering last night." She said, snuggling closer to him.

"Oh yeah, you were there weren't you?" Alvin joked as he stretched his arms and wrapped them around her. Eleanor gasped and Alvin chuckled, kissing her on the lips.

"Yeah, I was there… I was the one doing all the work…" Eleanor said with a smug smile. Alvin gasped. She giggled and kissed him again. "Maybe I should be heading home." She said, she sat up and pulled the covers up to cover herself. Alvin gasped again and covered himself with his hands. Eleanor giggled. "I've seen him already, remember?" Eleanor joked. Alvin's eyes went wide and he blushed. Eleanor giggled again as she started slipping into her clothes.

"Oh Crap! I just realized… it's SATURDAY." Alvin told her. Eleanor's eyes got wide.

"Your whole family's home, Alvin how am I supposed to get out without them seeing me?" Eleanor asked, scared, she sat down in Alvin's computer chair.

"Ellie, you're talking to the guy who sneaks out on an hourly basis." Alvin said, he grabbed his clothes and dressed in a flash. He reached over to the window above his bed and opened it quietly, he waved for Eleanor to follow him and she smiled. They both slipped out of the window and onto the tree right outside. They both quickly hurried down. Eleanor smiled as Alvin pulled her into a tight hug and then kissed her,

"I'll text you when I get home okay?" She asked him. He nodded and patted her on the bottom before she headed off. Alvin turned around and walked towards the tree. He sat against it and stared up into the sky. He heard the back door of the house open and Simon walked out. Upon Seeing Alvin he almost dropped his cup of coffee.

"Alvin?" He readjusted his glasses. "Alvin, what're you doing out so early… Let alone AWAKE this early?" He asked, taking a small sip of his coffee.

"I decided to get up early and watch the sunrise. It's the embodiment of beauty." Alvin said, his mind drifted back to last night and a smile crossed his lips. Simon looked at him curiously.

"So, how did the date go last night?" Simon asked, pulling Alvin out of his euphoric state.

"Oh, it went ok. We just went to the French restaurant down the street and went back to her house and talked for a while." Alvin lied. He smiled and leaned against the tree.

"Do you think it will happen again?" Simon asked, taking another sip of his coffee and staring at Alvin.

"Maybe, who's to truly say?" Alvin said as he stood up. He stretched and Simon chuckled.

"You must have gotten up really early; your shirt is on backwards." Simon told him, chuckling. He turned around and went inside. Alvin felt his phone vibrate. He checked his text message.

"_Well, I made it home without anyone finding out. _

_You better be happy, if they found out… I_

_Have no idea what I'd be able to do to fix that." _

Alvin chuckled and stared at his phone. He flipped it open and sent back a quick message. Alvin yawned and started walking inside. He opened the door and went into the kitchen, greeted by the rest of his family. He smiled. "So, I think I'll just have a blueberry bagel." Alvin said, everyone smiled. He grabbed the bagel and popped it into the toaster. His mind drifted back to last night again as he leaned against the counter. He had been with several girls before Eleanor, but last night seemed so different. He scratched the back of his head and thought some more. _I can't honestly say that this feels the same as every other time. First off, it was ten times better… but… There was something different. I just can't put my finger on it._

"Alvin, Alvin… your bagel is done." Theodore told him. Alvin pulled himself out of his thoughts. He found Simon and Dave looking at him funny.

"Something wrong?" Alvin asked the two of them. Simon shook his head and returned to his newspaper and coffee. Dave however, looked at him again.

"Alvin, is everything alright." Dave asked him. Alvin's mind wandered again.

"Immaculate." Alvin said, Simon slammed his newspaper down on the table and looked at Alvin.

"Okay, spill!" Simon said. Theodore and Dave shared worried glances. Alvin bit his bottom lip.

"There is nothing on my mind." Alvin said. He grabbed his bagel and walked into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the television and flipped through random channels. He smiled when his phone vibrated again. He reached for it and stopped himself. _Why am I so excited? It's a text message._ He opened his phone and read the message

"_Hey, I miss you already."_

Alvin quickly replied with his first 'I love you' message. He paused for a moment before sending it, smiling. Alvin looked up to see Simon flop down beside him. "Alvin, I know something is really going on." He told him, Simon's accusing eyes stared intently at Alvin.

"How can you be so sure?" Alvin retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, first off… you only watch NOVA when you're thinking of something." Simon told him. He looked up to see that he had stopped the television on some program about global warming.

"Si…" Alvin started; he looked around everywhere and grabbed him by the arm. "Come with me." Alvin pulled him off of the couch and took him upstairs. "Look, yes, something is on my mind. It's last night." Simon rolled his eyes as they got to Alvin's room. Alvin walked in and shut the door behind Simon.

"What about last night Alvin?" Simon asked, he crossed his arms across his chest and tapped one foot impatiently.

"Well, first off. I'm so confused about it… It felt so much different than any other date that I've EVER been on." Alvin explained, pacing back and forth.

"How so?" Simon asked.

"Well," Alvin scratched the back of his head. "That's the thing, I can't pinpoint it." He walked over to his closet and peered inside. Emerald sequins came into his vision. "And, there's also something I want you not to tell ANYONE." He told Simon. Simon nodded. Alvin took in a deep breath and pulled out Eleanor's dress and showed it to him. "It's what she wore to the restaurant last night."

**A/N: I really hope that did well for a second chapter. Review and let me know!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alrighty, chapter three tell me what you think of these chapters. Please, your kinda reviews are wanted.**

**Apology accepted?**

**Chapter 3**

Simon's eyes widened as he grabbed the dress out of Alvin's hand. "Alvin you didn't…" Simon said, incredulously. Alvin turned away from him and stared at the floor. "Alvin" Simon grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. "Do you realize what your stupidity has done this time?" Simon spat.

"Yes…" Alvin looked away from him. Simon threw him to the ground.

"For the first time in your whole life you've honestly made me disgusted." Simon spat at him again. He took the dress in his hands again and tossed it at Alvin. "What are you going to say to Theodore?" Simon screamed, pacing the floor. Alvin sat in his bed and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Simon, you've got to help me. I'm asking you as a friend not a brother." Alvin pleaded him. Simon stared flames into him with his eyes.

"I'm not helping you Alvin. This time you've gone too far." Simon turned and walked out of his room, slamming the door. Alvin looked out the window, staring into the sky. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He smiled and picked it up from the bed.

"_Hey, umm… Jeanette kind of… _

_Well… she got me to spill about last night."_

Alvin's eyes went wide with shock. _Jeanette knows?! I'm dead!_ Alvin flipped open his phone and told her that he would be over in a few moments. He flipped his shirt around, grabbed his car keys and ran downstairs. He passed by Dave and Theodore, who shared the same confused look. Slamming the door behind him, he ran to his car, hopping in and starting it in one fluid motion. "I have to stop Jeanette before she tells Brittany, if she does that… Eleanor's dead." He threw his car into reverse and sped off down the road.

********

Alvin turned his car off, yanking the keys out of the car, he ran toward the door. He knocked hard, three times. He crossed his arms and waited impatiently for an answer. Luckily, the person to answer the door was Eleanor. She smiled. "Alvin." She threw her arms around him. He gave her a quick hug and pulled away.

"Where's Jeanette?" He asked. Eleanor looked confused.

"In the kitchen with Brittany… Why?" Eleanor asked, realization hit her just before Alvin started for the kitchen. When they got there, Jeanette was sitting in her chair at the table, eating a bowl of cereal and reading the morning paper.

"Oh, hi Alvin." Jeanette said, setting her paper down. Jeanette smiled at the two of them, it was a comforting smile. Her eyes shifted lower and she smiled even bigger. Alvin looked down and didn't even notice that his hand had become intertwined with Eleanor's. Eleanor giggled and blushed. Alvin scratched the back of his head. They both heard a gasp and turned to see Brittany standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Eleanor! What are you doing?! Holding hands with that… that… that thing?! Why did you even let it inside?" Alvin looked at Eleanor, he expected her face to become rigid with anger, but it was still softened with her smile. That's when he felt his hand being crushed. _Eleanor can hide her anger in her face, but she has a grip that could bust bricks!_ He thought to himself, he didn't let it falter him.

Brittany marched over to the two. She got close to Alvin; the scent of her rose petal perfume filled his nostrils. For an odd reason, it brought back memories of last night. She stuck her finger in his chest and quickly pushed him back to the wall. "Why in the WORLD and you touching my sister?! Answer me, you ungrateful devil spawn!" Brittany screamed in his face.

"Because we're dating." Brittany and Alvin both turned to look at Eleanor. Brittany's body shook from the impact of the statement. Alvin smiled, THAT was the emptiness he was feeling. This wasn't anything, until Eleanor said that statement, Alvin hadn't made the connection. Brittany walked away from Alvin and collapsed in a chair.

"Eleanor… WHY?" Brittany asked her, looking at her in disbelief.

"Because, I've always had a crush on Alvin; even when Theodore and I dated for that year. You've known I've had feelings for him." Alvin blushed as all this was said.

"But... WHY?" Brittany asked again. Eleanor and Alvin rolled their eyes. Alvin slowly walked over to Eleanor and wrapped his arm around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. He smiled.

Jeanette and in her chair and looked at the couple as the argument went on. Jeanette smiled and walked over to the phone. Alvin tried to get a look at what she was doing, but she picked up the cordless phone and walked into the living room. Alvin tugged on Eleanor's waist to get her attention. She stopped fighting with Brittany and looked at him. He pointed to the living room. Brittany had finally shut up and walked over to the refrigerator, looking for a carton of ice cream. They ignored her and listened around the corner to Jeanette.

"Uh huh… uh huh… No Theo, you can't do that… no… no… and not that either, look… you can't hurt Alvin, you'll hurt Eleanor. I know… hey, I've got an idea. Why don't I take you out to a nice dinner to cheer you up?" Jeanette asked. "uh huh. On me, well not literally on me but… Oh I'm so sorry, that was so bad. I'm sorry." Jeanette giggled nervously. "Uh huh… ok, six… tonight? Alright, that's fine with me. I'll see you then… bye Theo." She smiled and hung up the phone. "YES!" She jumped from the couch and started dancing around, her eyes got wide when she saw Eleanor and Alvin standing there smiling.

"Hi Jeanette." Eleanor greeted with a smile.

"Hello…" Jeanette said, a crimson red covered her face. "Sorry, I was just on the phone with Simon… and…" Jeanette tried to lie. Alvin shook his head. Jeanette sat down on the couch and looked at them. Okay, okay, it was Theodore. But how did you know Alvin?"

"Well, Jeanette, first off you can't lie, at ALL." Alvin explained. Jeanette blushed and gave him an angry glare. Alvin smiled at her. "Second off, you're talking to the guy who could lie and have the Pope believe him. " Jeanette nodded and leaned back on the couch. She sighed and looked up at the two.

"I've kind of felt some feelings for Theodore for a while, and when you told me that you liked Alvin then…" Jeanette smiled. She looked at the clock. "I need to go get dressed for my date!" Jeanette said with a squeal. Eleanor and Alvin shared a glance. Alvin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"It seems like my little brother and your big sister are going to hit things off tonight." Alvin said with a sly smile. Eleanor looked at him with a serious expression.

"If he hits it off with her like you did with me…. I'll kill him." Eleanor said with a wicked smile.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was one of my favorites so far. Maybe cuz I loves me some drama, but please review, tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry it took me so long to update this story, things have been going on. All these reviews are making me very happy. You guys should start guessing what's going to happen. This chapter is going to be in the POV of Eleanor Miller. Just thought I'd switch it up a bit.**

**Apology Accepted?**

**Chapter 4**

Eleanor smiled as she watched Jeanette dance in front of her mirror in her purple dress. It hung to her knees and had a nice and thin shawl draped around her shoulders. She spun and spun, looking into the air. She lost her balance; Eleanor jumped from her bed and caught her before she could hit the ground too hard. "Netta, you have to be careful" Eleanor told her, helping her stand. Jeanette nodded and fixed her dress back to normal.

"Thank you for helping get ready for this date Eleanor." Jeanette said, she grabbed her purse and started heading out of the door. Eleanor followed out behind her and saw Alvin sitting on the couch. Brittany was on the other side of the couch. She had still not recovered from the news of Alvin and Eleanor dating. She sat bundled up, her knees curled up to her chest and a carton of chocolate ice cream was in her hands, half empty. She had a spoonful in her mouth as she glared at Alvin. Eleanor rolled her eyes and she grabbed Alvin's hand and pulled him into the kitchen with her.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Alvin asked. Eleanor sat down at the table with him. She propped her head up with her arm. She smiled and looked at him; she saw that his eyes showed fear, not the usual fear of being found out, but the fear of something bad. It was something that might end up hurting him.

"Nothing is wrong Alvin; I'm just a little tired." She said with a smile. She reached her other hand out and touched his hands. He blushed and scooted closer to her.

"Eleanor, about last night…" Alvin frowned, Eleanor didn't like that face. "I've never felt that way about anyone before." He smiled and leaned in close to her. Eleanor closed the gap and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and stood up.

"Exactly what do you mean Alvin?" She asked. The thought occurred to her that they were in their last week of school. _He can't be asking me to marry him, he just can't._

"I mean that I truly love you. We both know that I've had several "Lovers" but I didn't even come close to feeling the same way about them." Alvin stood up and went over to her. He leaned against the counter and smiled. "Eleanor, what are you doing after graduation?" He asked, suddenly.

"Oh, I never thought about it, what do you want to do?" She asked. Alvin scratched the back of his head. Eleanor giggled; she could always tell when he was thinking deeply.

"How about a road trip?" He asked, Eleanor blushed as she thought about it.

"Just us?" She asked.

"No, our siblings too of course, I mean come on. You'd get bored of me on a month long road trip." Alvin said, chuckling. Eleanor tapped her foot and crossed her arms. He looked at her confused.

"I could never tire of you." She pulled him into a tight hug. Alvin smiled and touched her face.

"You realize that people at school are going to FREAK?" He asked her with a smile.

"They can react however they want" She said, kissing him gently on the lips.

"EW!" They both pulled themselves apart to see Brittany in the doorway with her spoon and empty carton of ice cream. Eleanor giggled and Alvin rolled his eyes. "Eleanor, can you put it outside, please?" She asked as she walked over to the trashcan.

"Come on Brittany, you have to be nice to him now." Eleanor said. Alvin smiled at nodded. Eleanor smacked him and pointed at him. "That means you too." Alvin's smile instantly faded. Alvin turned and looked at Brittany.

"Brittany, how would you like to go on a road trip after graduation?" Alvin asked her. Brittany stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him, her eyes grew wide.

"I'd say that I'd like to go… Is Simon coming? And Theodore?" Brittany asked. Alvin nodded. Eleanor was confused, _why would she care if they came? She didn't ask about us?_ Eleanor thought. Her eyes met with Brittany's. She began to think that something was going on. Brittany walked out of the kitchen. Alvin turned to face her, but she kept her eyes on Brittany and saw her hands grab the phone off of the coffee table and run up to her room. Eleanor pointed to the phone attached to the wall. Alvin smiled devilishly.

"Let's listen." Alvin suggested. Eleanor nodded and walked over to the wall phone. It was seldom used, but hung in the kitchen nonetheless. Alvin checked to see if Brittany was for sure in her room and hit the 'speaker' button. Simon's voice instantly filled the room. Alvin and Eleanor looked at each other in shock.

"Brittany, I know you don't like it… but if THEODORE can accept it…" Simon said.

"I don't care about Theodore. He's too busy with Jeanette. I don't see what Netta likes about him so much." Brittany said, she sighed.

"Brittany, if it helps you any… I don't approve of what Alvin did." Simon said. Eleanor's heart started to race. She leaned away far enough not to be heard on the phone.

"Did you tell Simon?" She asked him in a whisper. Alvin's eye got wide and he nodded. Eleanor just shook her head. ""If Brittany finds out, I'm throwing you into the fight, not me." Alvin smiled.

Brittany sighed on the phone; they both turned their attention back to the phone call. "Simon, I just… I don't know what to do. People just… GRR… people annoy me, and Jeanette was supposed to back me on this stuff. Instead, I have no one." Eleanor's heart sank. What did she mean by 'I have no one'?

"Brittany, why don't you just come over and hang out with me? Without Theodore here, I have to make dinner. That might be a disaster, but I'd love some company." Simon said. Eleanor felt like she could hear Brittany blush.

"Alright, I'd love that." Brittany said to him. "I'll be over in about an hour okay?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Sure, head on over." Simon said. "I'll see you soon Brittany" Simon hung up the phone. Brittany hung up the phone and so did Eleanor and Alvin. They smiled at each other and knew that there were two things that were true. One was that Brittany showed signs of falling for Simon. The second was that they were going to have the house to themselves. Eleanor and Alvin walked over and sat on the couch. They pretended to look surprised when they saw Brittany come downstairs in a casual dress.

"Brittany, where are you going?" Eleanor asked. Brittany's eyes went wide, she'd been found out. She smiled softly and looked at Eleanor.

"I'm going to hang out with Simon for a while; he offered to make me dinner to get me out of the house." She said with another smile. Eleanor nodded and Brittany headed out the door. Alvin scooted closer to Eleanor.

"They'll be dating before the night's over." Alvin said. She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and wrapped his hands around her waist. She pushed him back onto the couch and kissed his neck and collar bone.

"I love you." Alvin said. Eleanor smiled and ripped his shirt off of him. She kissed him on the lips again.

"By the way… I forgive you for yesterday." She said before he started unbuttoning his pants.

**A/N: Well, the whole family's hooked up. And the next chapter will be the day after graduation. 2 weeks away. Eleanor's POV again. Please read and review, guesses, I want you guys to guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so you guys who are guessing, I like your attitude. Thank you, but I'm not going to say there's no cheating… but I'm not going to say there is. But this is the final chapter. So, we begin!**

**Apology Accepted?**

**Chapter 5**

Eleanor smiled as she packed the last of her things into her duffle bag. She was so happy to be going with Alvin and the rest of their family. It had been so long since they had taken a trip. The last time she had gone anywhere big was there trip around the world. _So… I wonder why Alvin wanted to take this trip. I need to get a pregnancy test… It's probably a good idea after what happened with me and Alvin._ Her mind drifted back to that night, the feeling of closeness, his skin against hers, the warmth and love of the moment. A knock at the door drew her out of her memories. "Come in." She called.

Jeanette poked her head inside and looked at Eleanor lovingly. "It's been two weeks." Jeanette stated. Eleanor had let Jeanette in on the fact that Alvin and she had had sex. Jeanette wasn't particularly happy with Eleanor's decision, but all the same she had agreed to be there the day of the pregnancy test. Eleanor nodded and looked up in time to see Jeanette toss her a blue box. Eleanor looked at it and smiled smugly.

"I'll be right back." She said, holding up the test and exiting the room. She walked to the bathroom slowly, the box tucked under her shirt. She entered the bathroom quickly and took the test out of the box. It felt odd in her hands, unnatural and cold. Inhuman. She quickly carried out the process of completing the test. She quickly hid the box and quickly ran to her room. Jeanette smiled as she ran back in the room and hopped onto the bed. Jeanette scooted close to her and looked over her shoulder. Eleanor held her breath for what seemed like hours. Jeanette gently shook her, reminding her how precious the oxygen was. She took a quick breath and stared at it again; Jeanette looked at the box and sighed.

"You have another minute to wait until the test gives you your result." Jeanette told her. Eleanor sighed and took another breath. The seconds ticked by slower and slower as the moment approached. Jeanette told a deep breath and both of their eyes went wide as the test beeped and showed in clear words 'pregnant'. Eleanor grabbed a hold of Jeanette as her legs got woozy.

"Jeanette." Eleanor managed to gasp. Her whole world began to spin around her. She was pregnant, with her one true love. Her heart melted as she sank you to floor. Tears flooded her eyes as Jeanette sunk to the floor with her, she rocked Eleanor.

"Eleanor… I'm so happy for you." Jeanette whispered, Eleanor looked at her and smiled.

"I have to tell Alvin!" Eleanor said, sudden realization hit her. Jeanette placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You should wait until he is here to tell him in person. This type of news is best delivered as such." Jeanette told her, Eleanor nodded.

Eleanor went back to her packing; she opened a drawer and saw a pair of red boxer shorts and smiled, blushed, and picked them up. Jeanette stuck her tongue out in disgust and Eleanor laughed. She folded them and stuck them in her bag for the trip. "Those bring back memories." Eleanor said to Jeanette. There came an angry knocked from the door, just as Eleanor was about to ask who it was, Brittany all but kicked down the door.

"How could you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Eleanor backed against her dresser.

"Brittany…" Brittany crammed a hand over Jeanette's mouth.

"What have I told you a THOUSAND MILLION times!?" Brittany asked angrily. She let go of Jeanette and walked straight to Eleanor. She pulled the box out of her pocket and crammed it in her face. "What is this?!" She asked. Eleanor turned her head away from Brittany.

"Brittany..." Eleanor started. Brittany smacked her across the face. Jeanette gasped. Eleanor's eyes flooded with tears as she stood up. Brittany's eyes filled with fear as Eleanor's filled with rage. Eleanor pushed her back. Eleanor stood her ground. "Brittany, Alvin and I have consolidated our relationship on a level that you and Simon won't know for a long time." Brittany's fear turned to shock, both her and Jeanette's jaws dropped. Eleanor walked over to Brittany. Brittany looked at her angrily.

"Listen here, Alvin Seville is nothing but a womanizing, hypnotizing, life-stealing… Demon!" Brittany said. She glared at Eleanor, she raised her hand to smack her again and Eleanor slapped her across the face. Jeanette gasped as Brittany rubbed her cheek and looked at Eleanor in true disbelief.

"Listen to me! Alvin Seville loves me with all of his heart and if you can't get that through your thick skull then I don't know what more I need to tell you!" Eleanor told her, she pointed to the door and Brittany turned to leave. Jeanette stopped her and looked at Eleanor pleadingly.

"Ellie, you have to at least tell her." Jeanette told her. Brittany looked confused. Jeanette ran over to the trash can and pulled out the pregnancy test. Brittany's eyes went wide with realization. Her mouth turned itself into a concerned smile.

"Oh Ellie, I'm so sorry." Brittany told her. Eleanor's expression softened, but did not let down her defense. Jeanette and Brittany walked over and all three of them embraced each other in a warm hug.

"I love you guys." Eleanor said to them. Eleanor smiled and shooed the two of them as she started packing again. Her cell phone buzzed on her dresser. She dropped the shirt she was folding and picked it up.

"_Eleanor, I can't wait for this trip, _

_It's going to be so amazing. I can't _

_Believe that after so long we are going to _

_Be able to be with our family travelling._

_This might be better than when we smuggled_

_Those diamonds around the world. As a matter_

_Of fact, I know it will be. Because I will_

_Be able to spend most of the time on the trip with you."_

Eleanor smiled as she read the text and then closed the phone. She finally finished her packing and gathered everything up. She toted it all downstairs and sat it by the door where Jeanette's two bags sat. She sat down on the couch and sighed. Brittany was complaining while she toted her bags downstairs. Eleanor rolled her eyes; she counted at least five bags. Brittany sat them by the front door as Eleanor heard the boys pull in. Eleanor's heart started to race. The front doorbell rang and Jeanette answered it.

"Hello boys." She said, she waved shyly at Theodore and the guys stepped into their living room.

"Hi Eleanor." Alvin said when he stepped through the front door past Jeanette. Eleanor stood and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight and passionate kiss. She pulled away gently, gasping for air.

"Alvin, come with me into the kitchen." She told him, breaking loose from his grasp and walking slowly over to the kitchen. Alvin followed her in toe. She pointed to a chair and he sat obediently as she sat across from him. "Alvin… I don't really know how to tell you this…" She looked away from him.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Alvin asked suddenly. Eleanor looked at him confused.

"No… Alvin… do you remember our first date?" She asked him. A smile crossed his face as he nodded. "Well… after that day… Alvin… Alvin, I'm pregnant." She smiled at him. His eyes went wide, not from shock to what Eleanor could gather it was horror.

"You're not joking with me are you?" Alvin asked incredulously. Eleanor shook her head and smiled, he stood up and she went to hug him. He held out his hand and stopped her. She looked up into his eyes. They were cold, lifeless. "Eleanor, I can't do this. I love you, but I'm nowhere near ready for a child." He kissed her on the forehead and back away from her. "I'm sorry." Was all he said before he turned. The rest of their family sat out in the living room and looked on in awe as Eleanor fell to her knees and started crying. Brittany and Jeanette ran to her. She held the door slam as Simon and Theodore ran over to comfort her. She heard the roar of an engine and the squeal of tires as Alvin peeled out.

**********

"Ellie, you have to give it up." Jeanette pleaded with her as she threw her phone across the room for the third time today. It had been six months since that fateful day that Alvin had disappeared from their lives. Not even Dave or the press knew where he went to. Eleanor slumped over on her bed. She cried, as she had done every day since. Jeanette ran her fingers through her hair. "Don't worry Ellie, he'll return when he's ready." Jeanette told her softly before looking at Eleanor's bulging stomach. She sighed and left her room.

"When will he be ready?" Eleanor asked, looking at her stomach.

**A/N: I know, most of you must be ready to kill me right now… I am too. But there's a sequel, I promise. I'd never end on something that depressing. So look for the next for days when the sequel will start to rear its ugly head. P.S. It's about 13 years in the future from the end of this.**


End file.
